Prior to October 2014, Wikipedia, the online encyclopedia, described a hoverboard as a fictional levitating (hovering) board used for personal transportation in the films “Back to the Future Part II” and “Back to the Future Part III.” Hoverboards resemble a skateboard without wheels. Through special effects the film-makers depicted the boards hovering above the ground.
Since these movies, people have dreamed of riding a hoverboard. A few groups have claimed to have created a hoverboard. However, the devices have proven to be elaborate hoaxes. As follows, a hoverboard, which uses magnetic forces to hover, is described.